What Would Happen?
by hails123
Summary: What would happen if there was a new program at Hogwarts? What would happen if many of the students thought Dumbledore insane? What would happen if these students had to go to America and go to school among muggles and attend band camp? What would happen?
1. New houseguests

**End of term feast, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

"Welcome students to the end of term. Exams are finally over and the summer holidays finally begin. I would like to congratulate the Ravenclaw House for winning the House Cup and the Gryffindor House for winning the Quidditch Cup. I would also like to announce that after the feast, I will be holding a meeting for the upcoming seventh years in the Entrance Hall. Now, enjoy your last meal of the year."

As the students dug in, there was quite a bit of talking speculating on why he wanted a meeting. There never was one before. Why now?

At the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy's gang was trying to figure it out.

"I bet he wants a teacher for DADA."

"No, I think there's going to be a new student."

"Neither of those can be it. My money's on going someplace."

The friends turned and looked at Draco. He wasn't normally interested in what Dumbledore said so having him comment about it was a little surprising.

"What? You act surprised," he said with a little smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't use that exact term, but the effect is the same," Blaise Zabini said.

Draco laughed a little at his friend and continued eating.

After the meal was over, everyone but the sixth years went up to their dorms for a good night sleep. The remaining filed into the Entrance Hall and made way for the headmaster. Deciding on standing in the middle of everyone, he waited until they quieted down to begin speaking.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have called this meeting. Well, one of my dear friends has recently spoken to me about a proposition of inter-school and culture activities. He offered to let those who sign up to come to his school and spend six months there. However, this is a muggle school and you will be part of the marching band since we never really had much of a music department. Their band has a very well-funded program and is very talented. Those who plan to sign up should do so before you leave and will receive a handbook explaining how everything will be going. If there are any questions, feel free to owl me."

He walked away leaving a few people excited and a few irritated for having to waste precious beauty sleep. McGonagall was directing the excited students to a paper that was floating in the air and passing out handbooks. The other students went to their respectful houses and tried to sleep.

The next morning was almost bursting with excitement as students were bustling around making sure they packed everything. Those who were nonchalant about everything were eating breakfast quietly, not adding to the already loud Great Hall. But of course, someone must always break the peaceful silence.

"Why would anybody want to go to a school full of muggles?" Pansy Parkinson voiced.

"Potter and his gang probably," Blaise answered.

"Well, I guess it would be nice for a change to go to a different continent. I've already been to all over Europe," she decided waving around a forkful of eggs.

"I think it's disgusting," Draco spat. "What's worse is they will all be coming back with who knows how many diseases."

"Oh, Drakie you should stop being so pessimistic. The Dark Lord and your father are both dead. Why so much hatred towards them still?" Pansy asked.

"You're the one who asked why anyone would want to do it," he pointed out to his unfortunate girlfriend. _I should really get rid of her._

"Yea, but you're worse than I am."

"So, what's your point?"

"…I don't think I have one…"

_Oh yea I am definitely ending it._

"Uh huh ok," and continued eating.

The train ride wasn't all that exciting except for one minor detail that might change the rest of the story forever.

"But Drakie I thought you loved me!" sobbed a heartbroken Pansy.

"Shows how much thinking is not good for you," he said boredly.

She shrieked and huffed out of the compartment. _Probably went off to find that cow Millicent._

Draco decided to go look for Blaise. Walking down the cramped hallway was a difficult task. Who should he bump into but boy wonder himself.

"Watch it Malfoy."

"Watch yourself Potter."

"Or what? You'll get daddy dearest on me? No wait, he's dead," Harry said nastily Ron showed up behind him ready to defend his friend if need be.

"Oh go to hell Potter. That way you'll finally see your parents," Draco replied just as nicely and tried to shove past the duo.

"Hey Draco, mate!" he heard from behind him. Turning around in mid-shove is not a very smart thing to do, especially when the two who were currently being shoved were already reaching for their wands. Seeing Blaise, Draco stopped and regretted immediately. A wand was shoved from two directions into his sides.

Noticing his friend's captiveness, Blaise drew his wand as well.

"You two are going to re—"

"What is going on here?" the infamous McGonagall lecture voice sounded. "Fighting is not allowed period. You two, let him go. All four of you follow me."

They followed her towards an empty compartment for teachers. When they got there they each tried explaining what happened, but she held her hand up.

"I don't care for the reason. There are no excuses. Now, tell me what your punishment should be. Detention is hardly possible on the train home."

A collective "I don't know," came from four mouths.

"Well, then it looks like you will be attending a different school."

Mouths dropped and started collecting flies.

"You will be going on this foreign exchange program. This may teach you boys that violence is not the answer and to not take advantage of your wands for petty arguments. I hope you know magic is not allowed whatsoever on this trip and will result in expulsion. Now, go back to your compartments and no more fighting," she said handing handbooks to them.

Defeated, they trudged back to their compartments but not without muttering obscene opinions.

**Last day of school in Band, Greenbelt High:**

"Oh man, Cass, School is finally over!"

This is me, Michelle Annisa Adams. Otherwise known as Chelle.

"I know I'm so excited, but I kind of already miss band camp."

That's Cassandra Marylyn Armendariz. AKA: Cass. AKA: My best friend.

"You're such a band nerd."

"So are you! So don't even start on me."

Yea we're band geeks. You know the "This one time at band camp…" type. I play the saxophone while she plays snare.

"Why do you think Beck wants use to sit in concert order?" I asked. We were currently supposed to be in concert seating. Doesn't normally happen until we're threatened with something; so we were socializing at the moment.

"I don't know. We don't have anything to practice yet; we should be doing nothing."

"Yea…"

At that moment Beck was getting on the podium tapping his baton and whistling. Everyone hurried to their seats and readied to listen.

"I only have a couple things to tell you, then you are free to do whatever."

That's Collin Beckman, also known as Beck, Beckman, or Coach. He's the coolest band director ever. Oh wait he's still talking, I might want to listen.

"This next year we will be having a few guests. Some students will be coming from Hogwarts High School. Their music program is almost nonexistent so we will be having them join our marching band. Don't blame me; this would be your lovely principal's idea. It seems he's buds with their head guy, but hey, who knows? This could be a really great experience and chance to meet new people. They might not be that great, however, so we'll need a couple seniors to help teach them how to play an instrument during freshman camp. If you're interested, come see me now. The rest of you can do what you want…within reason," he said and looked at a few certain people.

"Oh wow that's so cool. We should help teach," I said excitedly to Cass.

"Yea let's go."

After telling Beck we wanted to help we went to our little circle of friends.

"I wonder if any them are hot."

"One can hope so. Where's Hogwarts anyways? Turkey?"

"No," Aaron said, "It's in England I think."

Oh yea, that's my other best friend. Aaron Jacob Rasch. We dated once; it didn't work. He's totally hot though and has half the school drooling at his feet. This includes guys too. Some even turned for him.

"Oh well, there're hot Brits right?"

"Yea, I just can't wait," Cass says," Our social life will double. Er as much as our schedule will allow."

"Um…who's going to the—"

A loud whistle interrupted Aaron. Jeez! Beck still has a need for talking!

"Oh, I might've slightly forgotten to mention this. A few of your parents have been asked to house these new arrivals. Don't be so surprised when you wake up one morning with someone in your guest room or eating at your table. …Just wanted to let you know…please proceed in what you were doing."

Oh that sparked some shock.

"Well…yea…I wonder if anyone will be staying at my place," I said. Everyone seemed to wonder the same exact thing.

"I hope a guy lives with me," Cass is so boy-crazy.

She loves flirt, but hasn't had many boyfriends. Speaking of boyfriends, none of us have one. We prefer inter-band dating, and all the good ones are already taken by other band kids. It sucks with such a small population to choose from, even though we've got about one hundred fifty kids; not to mention the new ones. They should spice things up hopefully.

While being lost in my thoughts, hoping for a compass and map to get out, the bell rings, signaling the end of school.

FOREVER.

No, just kidding. If school was over forever, you would have nothing to read. I guess I could tell you about life at home, but you wouldn't be interested in that. No way. It's too boring.

"WOOOOO!!" goes my peers.

Jeez, what is up with all the retards rejoicing no school?

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!" goes Cass. Nevermind. Can't beat 'em, join 'em.

It seems like a race for vehicles. Cass and I are running for our lives.

"Ha! I won!" I dance around triumphantly.

Oh no, no awkward stares there…

When I pull in the driveway to my house with Cass and Aaron in tow, I see mom on the porch talking on the phone.

"On no, that won't be a problem."

There was a problem?

"Yes we have plenty of room. Even enough for two."

Two what? Puppies?

"Ok, you're welcome. We'll see them when they get here."

Them? What?!

"Heyyy…mom…"

"Oh, hey sweetie and co."

"Um, what cha doin'?"

"Oh, that was the headmaster from that foreign school. We're having two people stay with us."

"Oh, ok. Who are they?"

"Two boys, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. It seems they got in trouble so they have to do that little program thing."

"Ohhh, so we're a prison for wanted fugitives. Gotcha." I said and ran upstairs with my friends.

"Chelle, I am sooo jealous of you!!" squealed Cass.

"Oh, yea, too bad you share a bathroom with the guest bedroom," pointed out Aaron.

"Eh, I don't really care all that much. That could be a conversation starter."

I put my stuff in a corner and plopped my happy butt in a beanbag. So two guys staying with me huh? How lucky can a girl get? Especially with only a bathroom between our rooms. Oh this will be fun.

"Let's have a sleepover," I suggested out of the blue. We used to do this when we were kids and have missed a few years.

"Sounds fun. Maybe we'll get to meet the new guys." Only Cass would say something like that.

Aaron, however, looked a little green. I mean who doesn't want to stay over with two insanely giggly girls who will be talking about the new male houseguests?

Evidently Aaron.


	2. To the mall!

**The next morning in Greenbelt:**

"Chelle!"

Ugh, please tell me this is a dream, with some pretty guy screaming my name while we're—

"Get up!"

Gasp. This pretty guy shoved me! He didn't even let me finish my thought.

Wait, why am I bouncing? Oh right Cass and Aaron are jumping on my bed.

What!

"Geroff mmbe," I mumble under my pillow.

"Huh?" Cass asks sitting on me.

Ok, I guess I'm wide awake now.

"Get off my bed!"

"Oh, sorry."

I can breathe!

"What time is it?" This is when I realized they were both still in pjs.

"8:47, but guess what," Aaron says not too happily.

"What?"

"You have company. They just got here with some old guy."

Why didn't they say something?! Oh no, I'm not dressed. I'm not even out of bed!

"Ok, now Chelle don't panic. I don't know what they look like. Aaron's the one who saw them," Cass hurriedly tried to tell me.

I think I'm going to implode.

"Why don't we just get dressed then," my voice turned from sickly calm to that of a crazy person," calmly walk downstairs!"

Wow, I feel better.

"See I told you she wouldn't panic," Cass looks at Aaron.

**Meanwhile, downstairs:**

"Thank you for letting them stay here Mrs. Adams," Dumbledore said kindly.

_Ugh, I can't believe we have to stay in a house full of…muggles._

"Oh, it's no problem. My daughter did have a couple friends sleepover last night, so they'll get a chance to meet more people that are in the band," Mrs. Adams said.

_When can we go sleep? This apparition-lag is insane._

_At least the house is somewhat nice…_

"Splendid, if there are any problems, feel free to mail me at this address," he hands her a piece of paper. He looks at Draco and Blaise and motions them a little ways away. "Remember, they don't know about wizards and it would be best to keep it that way. Don't talk about anything like that unless you're positive you're alone. See you in six months."

After saying a final farewell, he walks out the door. Mrs. Adams turns to look at the two boys, sizing them up.

"I imagine you'd like to get some rest from your flight. The guest room is upstairs on the right. There are two beds; take your pick."

As they were about to mumble a thank you, a rumble comes down the stairs.

_Gah, you'd think they had hippogriffs._

The rumble turns out to be two girls and a guy.

"Oh yeah, Draco, Blaise this is my daughter, Chelle and her two friends," Mrs. Adams gestures to the most flustered looking girl.

_She's got the biggest, bluest eyes I've ever seen._

Ooooh he's got purdy eyes. Oh yea, I have to be polite.

"Hi, I'm Chelle. This is Aaron and Cass," I say pointing to each in turn.

Cass does the girliest giggle I've ever heard her utter. I look over to find her smiling and twirling her hair at Blaise.

"Chelle, show them to their room please."

"Okie doke mom."

Right before I head upstairs, a loud _**BANG**_ is resounded outside. All of us, except Blaise and Draco, hit the decks.

I thought this was a safe neighborhood!!

The doorbell rings.

Who rings the doorbell when about to rob someone?

Draco, seeing nobody daring enough to get up, answers the door. Dumbledore is standing there with a smile on his face.

_Ugh, why are those idiots on the floor? The man just apparated. Oh right…they don't know that._

"I seem to have forgotten something. Madam…madam?" He looks at the floor with an amused expression. "Um, I forgot to get my…uh staff."

Draco looks to where he's pointing and sees his wand became much longer and is thicker.

_Wands can do that?_

He quickly grabs it and says another farewell to the floor-bound muggles and shuts the door behind him.

Blaise looks out the window and says, "All clear."

Whew, that was one heck of an adrenaline rush.

**You didn't do anything.**

Oh, hush me.

Dusting myself off, I get up with as much dignity as I can muster.

I head upstairs a little uncomfortable with two boys behind me with my rear-end in their faces. Just my luck, Cass gets to come up behind them.

We stop at the door next to mine.

"Ok, this is it. The bathroom joins mine; if you don't want me walking in on you, lock my door."

They walk in and shut the door.

Jeez, nice to meet you too…jerks…

Cass has a huge grin on her face and is still staring at the closed door.

"Cass…."

No answer.

"Cass…."

I think she died.

"Cassandra!"

"Yes?"

"You're insane," I say and walk into my room. They follow and sit on my bed. "I'm going to brush my teeth and take a shower. You guys fight over the downstairs bathroom, unless you want to ask my mom for her's." I walk into my bathroom and take a couple minutes to inspect myself in the mirror.

Gasp. I hear something!

I put my ear up to the guest room's door and listen.

"Dude, that Cass chick is hot."

Eh…she's pretty.

"She's a muggle."

She is not!...wait…what's that?

"So, too bad though eh? Well, I'm going to take a shower."

Uh oh he's coming my way. He he he…I just got an idea.

Blaise walks in. I scream. My bathroom gets very crowded in a matter of five seconds.

Ha ha…

"Chelle, are you ok?" Aaron asks in a panicked voice. He looks at me and his jaw drops.

Oopsie me. Did I forget where my shirt is?

**Look down.**

Oh yea, it's on the floor.

Cass picks up my shirt and hands it to me.

"Yea, I'm fine. I forgot to lock the other door," I said smiling innocently.

That was funny! Now I can get everyone to talk together.

Draco's still staring at me….is there something in my teeth?

"So, now that the ice has been a little cracked, who wants to go to the mall later?" I ask slowly while pulling my shirt on.

"Uh, sure. That sounds like it could be fun, right Draco?" Blaise asks skeptically.

"Yeah, whatever," he mutters and walks out of the bathroom.

"So, I just have to take a shower and get ready; so do these guys. It'll be about an hour so you guys can chill out in there or watch T.V.," I say trying to get everybody out of the room.

Ahh, that wasn't awkward at all.

**Nope, you just bared yourself half naked to two hot guys who just happen to be living with you and your best friends.**

See, that's the spirit!

I get in and out of the shower in about twenty minutes and go in my room in search of clothing.

Hmm, what to wear?

I toss pants and shirts on top of my bed trying to find something to wear. Deciding on a blue tank top and faded jeans with blue sandals, I walk back into the bathroom. After unlocking the door, I decide to tackle my hair.

Curly should look perfect today.

Brush, scrunch, spray, then scrunch again is my hairly routine. ** A/N**: I do that to my hair when I wear it curly. It takes about five minutes. With light make-up on my face, I'm are ready to knock 'em dead.

**Or maybe just slightly unconscious. **

Well, someone has to be at least a little confident in my looks.

I walk downstairs and see everyone on the couch. I plop down between Blaise and Draco and put my arms around them.

"So, who's ready for some American fun?"

A grumble was not the response I was hoping for. I get up and go to where Cass and Aaron are.

"So, they aren't some happy campers."

"Yeah, they've just been sitting there. It's a little creepy," Aaron agrees with me.

We look at Cass and figure she's way too gone to care. She's staring again.

"Well, as exciting sitting here and doing nothing is," I say loudly to catch everyone's attention, "unfortunately, this is not my idea of fun. Let's get going."

I grab my keys then come to a screeching halt.

And get bumped into. I turn around and take a quick head count to see if my car would fit everybody. There are five total. It'll be a tight squeeze. I turn around and continue to my car.

"Ok, someone will have to—"

"Shotgun!" Aaron yell realizing how crammed it would be.

"Anyways, someone will have to sit in the middle, and I don't think Aaron's going to do it."

"I'll do it!" Cass says a little too excitedly.

We pile in and I look in the backseat to make sure everyone's doing ok. I buckle up and turn on the radio.

Oooh, I love this song!

I blare the radio and sing along with Katy Perry's I kissed a girl. I faintly hear Cass sing to it also.

Did you know some people actually told me I look kind of like her? I think it's a little funny.

I pull into the mall's parking lot and we all get out. Cass looks like she's about to explode from having to sit between two gorgeous guys. Pft, it's not like I would blame her.

Draco and Blaise are having their own conversation behind everybody.

"Oh Merlin, now I have to take an extremely long shower," Draco spits out.

"Man, don't worry about it. It's not like she's was entirely repulsive."

"So? She's a _muggle."_

"I can't believe you're still so bloodist. The Dark Lord is dead. When are you going to get over that?"

"I don't know. I guess old habits die hard," he says shaking his head.

"Yeah, well just try to be a little more open to our lovely housemate and her friends. If we have to go through this, we might as well try to like it."

"I hope Potter got stuck with some gay guy or ugly chick…" Draco mutters.

"Now there's the Draco we all know and have undying love for!" Blaise says with a little smile.

"Aw dude, don't be gay! That's gross!!"

"Haha, I'm just messing with you. You need to lighten up."

"Whatever."


End file.
